Imagine the Fire
by create.cmd
Summary: CLU is quite impressed with his new Warrior.


**Author's note:** This is kind of an AU one-shot and I'm actually quite happy with how this turned out. This is my first time writing from CLU's perspective in third person limited, so I'm actually a little nervous about this. I've taken up enough of your time, so please enjoy reading.

* * *

He clasped his hands behind his back as he looked down at the Arena. The stands were empty, completely devoid of any presence. Crowds didn't matter. No other Programs needed to see what was going on. There would be opportunities for them to watch in due time. He turned away from the viewing window and signaled the Programs to lower the ship. His secretary stood beside him and he gave the Program a sidelong glance.

"Are you sure going down is a wise idea?" he asked.

CLU chuckled slightly and countered, "He will continue his training, and he will not strike me."

The System Administrator walked forward and undid the cloak that he wore. Once, he had only worn it as a symbol of power. He still wore it for that reason, but his reason for taking it off was more meaningful to him. The Program below was not intimidated by anything CLU did. He knew the damaged Program's past and identity. He knew that he had the best Warrior anyone could have ever imagined. His hands clasped behind his back again as he descended the set of spiraling steps.

Sounds of combat reached him as he continued to walk down the steps. A cruel smile pulled at his mouth as he deactivated his helmet. Why hide his face if his Warrior would give no response? _His_ Program. He had waited a long time to say that. He heard the steps begin to ascend as he made his way towards the training area that had been set up. That section of the Arena was easily adaptable and changed with very little prodding. He walked through piles of dead voxels and remembered the Purge.

That was when the Warrior began to prove his worth to CLU.

He folded his arms across his chest as he watched the Rogue Program train. He mentally congratulated himself again for this idea in the first place. It had been really easy to stage, but there had been so many variables that he had to account for. He didn't want anything to happen during the initial change other than what he had intended. He showed little care during the first reboot because very little was called for. CLU smirked at his good fortune and focused his attention once more on the red-circuited figure. The color of the circuitry was no his original intention, but it helped his purpose. It added to the terrors associated with the Warrior.

A dark chuckle escaped CLU as he pushed off the wall and looked around once again. The Program's movements were beginning to slow.

CLU hummed and made his way over to the Warrior. He walked around the Program in a lazy circle. There were no more opponents, so the System Administrator watched as his Enforcer fought an opponent that he couldn't see. The movements flowed with a certain grace and fluidity that Programs were naturally gifted with. CLU detached his Disc and activated it as he stopped in his tracks. He rushed toward the Warrior and made to strike. Their Discs clashed as CLU's attack was blocked. A grin flashed across his face before he attacked again. This attack was more direct than the last, but it was blocked all the same.

As this "fighting" continued, CLU was thankful for the Warrior. His perfect Enforcer; a soldier who didn't question the commands he was given. "Enough," commanded CLU. He smiled slightly as the Warrior deactivated his Disc. Flawless obedience – something he couldn't get from any of his Black Guards.

"I see that you are improving," he noted.

The Warrior nodded and replied, "Thank you, Excellency."

A sardonic smile made its way to CLU's face as the Warrior finished his sentence. The imperfections were evident in the Rogue's voice. It was glitched and damaged, almost resembling a growl at times. Damaged coding he didn't bother to fix. After all, he wasn't Kevin Flynn. He brushed all thoughts of the Creator away as he focused on his Warrior once more.

He motioned to another section of the Arena as he explained, "You will run Light Cycle drills tomorrow. The new recruits need to be trained."

A quick nod was his only response and he watched the Program turn heel and walk away. CLU slowly nodded to himself as he imagined how the Grid was going to burn. He imagined the fire and saw that his Program was at the center of everything. An entire change in the System as he alone was responsible for everything that was going to set it in motion.

After all, he had been programmed to think.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, what Flynn did is coming back to bite him. Tell me what you think in the review box below!

**P.S.: **Virtual cookie for whoever correctly guesses what soundtrack I got the title from.


End file.
